What Brothers Could Have Been
by Marauderette24
Summary: We all know the story of Regulus Black. But what if one word changes everything? What if Regulus was sorted into Gryffindor? What if he didn't hang out with the Slytherins? What if he stayed closer to Sirius? This is the story of what brothers could have been.


**September 1st- Platform 9 3/4**

"Remember Regulus, you are a Black. You should be proud of it and tell us if that Dumbledore fool is giving you a hard time. Stay close to your cousins," Walburga Black said to her youngest son as she straightened his robes one more time. Her large bosom was almost spilling out of her tight fitting black robes but she didn't seem to mind. In fact, she glowed from all the attention she was receiving. She stood up tall, rolling her shoulders back and keeping her head held high as she said her parting words to her son.

"Make me proud Regulus. Make me proud."

Regulus gulped and nodded at his mother. She was a harsh woman but Regulus was determined to please her. After all, she just wanted the best for him. She wanted him to be respected and treated well but, even as he thought about everything that his mother had said, he couldn't keep the image of his brother out of his mind. Sirius had let his mother down by befriending people that were beneath him and getting sorted into a house full of people that she despised but, he always wore a carefree smile. He always looked content.

 _'So what's so bad about being a Gryffindor?'_ Regulus wondered. _'Sirius is happy and he doesn't appear to be sick like Mother said he would be.'_

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. Lugging his trunk around was proving to be quite difficult on his own however he knew that his father would rather fight a hippogriff than help his son. Orion Black was a quiet, traditional man who was rarely seen outside of his home. He preferred to stay inside, sitting in his large leather chair and reading the paper with an emotionless expression.

Regulus dragged the large trunk onto the Hogwarts Express and sighed with relief when he finally spotted his cousins. Narcissa was looking impeccable as always with her blond hair in a low bun at the nape of her neck and her Slytherin robes alright tightly coiled around her. Bellatrix had a look of mischief and excitement in her eyes as she looked over at Regulus. Her Slytherin robes fit a bit looser and much more lowcut, showcasing her large chest that seemed to run in the family.

"Regulus," Narcissa drawled. "I'm glad to see that you arrived in one piece."

Regulus faced his cousin and was slightly disappointed to see that her boyfriend, Lucius Malfoy, was also in the compartment. The two of them had been dating for a few months and it was clear to see how much they adored each other. Their courtship wasn't arranged by their parents although, both the Malfoys and the Blacks highly encouraged the romance. However, Lucius had always given Regulus a weird vibe and the two had done their best to avoid contact with each other.

Lucius curled his lip at Regulus but, at his girlfriend's instance, he helped Regulus get his trunk up to the luggage shelf. The two boys sat down awkwardly, the girls completely oblivious to their obvious discomfort. Regulus stared out of the window and sat quietly while his cousins discussed various aspects of their life. They talked about politics and their families. After a while, Bellatrix tapped Regulus on the shoulder and called him back into the conversation.

"Slytherin obviously, right, Regulus?" She asked, the question rolling off her tongue like silk.

An image of Sirius flashed in his mind.

"Of course," He responded, meeting her steely black eyes.

The rest of the train ride went well with Narcissa, Bellatrix and Malfoy talking amongst themselves for the most part and leaving Regulus to his thoughts. He sat in the corner of the compartment, staring out of the window as the vast countryside of England rolled by. His hands shook as he thought about what was to come. He had been waiting and preparing for this moment for his entire childhood. So why was he suddenly feeling unsure?

His mother and father handed him the perfect life. He was a pureblood, a wealthy male, and he far from ugly. Regulus was all too happy to live the life that they wanted for him. But then Sirius came home and started preaching about how muggleborns and halfbloods were just like them. Their father had beat him for that, saying that he was being brainwashed and manipulated. And from that moment on, Regulus had wondered if his parents were really right.

As the train neared Hogwarts, Bellatrix and Narcissa kicked the boys out so that they could change. Malfoy immediately parted ways with Regulus, venturing into a nearby compartment that was filled by some of his friends. Regulus was stuck with walking halfway across the train to get to the bathroom. He walked past compartments, frowning at the laughing and happy conversations between friends that seemed so normal. Just as he had almost reached his destination, a chocolate frog leaped into his path. He stopped short, bending down to pick up the frog and return it to its owner.

A boy with messy brown hair and a blinding smile opened a compartment door much to the other occupants' annoyance.

"Oi James! Shut that door! Some people don't want to flaunt their half-naked bodies to the whole train!"

Regulus blanched at the familiar name.

"Be quiet Remus," James yelled back, reaching his hand out for the frog to jump onto. Regulus ducked his head as James looked back at him. "Thanks."

Regulus nodded his head, risking a glance up at the boy that Sirius talked so much about. He looked into James' hazel eyes and watched as they flashed with surprise and then hardened. The younger Black brother quickly scurried away, only glancing back to make sure that James had gotten back into his compartment.

* * *

As the train pulled into the Hogwarts station, Regulus couldn't help but acknowledge the nervous feeling that was eating away at his insides. There he was, completely surrounded by Slytherins, the house that was loathed by most of the Hogwarts population but still drew the attention of pureblood families all over England.

"Alright, Regulus. The upperclassmen get to take carriages up to the school but we'll see you after the sorting. Sit by us and we'll introduce you to…. The right people," Narcissa said, fixing her hair into a low bun.

Regulus nodded mutely.

"Lucius, grab Regulus' trunk, would you? And then shrink it down for him so that he can carry it a bit easier."

Lucius muttered something under his breath before pulling the trunk off the rack and casting a spell on it. He handed the now tiny object to Regulus who averted his eyes to the ground and let out a small "thank you" before walking out of the compartment.

His heart thumped as he walked out of the train and saw lines of first years, all being directed by a giant man.

"Firs' Years! Firs' years right this way!" The man yelled gesturing with his huge hands. "Form lines please! Get in line for the boats!"

"Boats?" Regulus wondered aloud.

"Yeah man. Haven't you heard? First years go up to the school in boats!" A boy said, jogging up next to him and offering his hand. "Martin Rigden. What's your name?"

"Regulus," He said. "Regulus Black."

Martin recoiled slightly, his eyes widening as he observed me.

"You don't seem like a Black," He said bluntly.

"Excuse me?" Regulus asked, raising a brow at the boy.

"Don't be offended! It's a rather good thing. My mother told me that most purebloods think that they're better than everyone else. That they're narcissistic, rude and, quite frankly, hate most people. But yet here you are, shaking my hand like an equal. Interesting isn't it?"

Martin raised a brow to match Regulus' and then chuckled lightly.

"See you around Regulus."

And then he was gone.

* * *

Regulus cautiously stepped into the boat, wanting to avoid a disaster like the group before him. Apparently, the fact that jumping into a boat might cause it to turn over on itself wasn't common knowledge. Once he was settled, Regulus thought back to what Martin had said to him. Everything he had said was true. Regulus could come up with several examples of when every single member of his family had somehow displayed the characteristics that Martin listed. His mother would be trying to stab herself with a knife if she knew that Regulus had shaken the hand of someone that he didn't know. She would claim that by shaking the hand of a half-blood, Regulus had somehow infected himself with an incurable disease. After all, everyone knew that shaking hands was a gesture of welcome and equality. Regulus was used to seeing his mother decline handshakes so why hadn't he done the same?

Just as Regulus started to feel lightheaded from all the invasive, question-provoking thoughts that flashed in his head, he was distracted by something much more hopeful.

The silhouette of Hogwarts was shining in the distance, evoking gasps from all the students. The bright lights reflected onto the lake, lighting up the dark lake and shining into the boats.

As the boats washed up on shore, the giant man began directing them once again. This time, he showed them to a door that went into the castle. Regulus wiped his feet off, not wanting to drag mud into the castle but when the giant stomped in, his wet boots hitting the ground with a slosh, it began apparent that it wasn't necessary.

A woman wearing red robes and golden spectacles came forward and raised her hands in a mute demand for silence. Her greying hair was tightly slicked back into a bun and the wrinkles that lined her face showed her age.

 _'Must be Professor McGonagall,'_ Regulus thought to himself. He had heard much about Sirius' head of house, including the fact that she was an animagus.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" Professor McGonagall said.

Cheers erupted within the group of students. Regulus smiled discreetly.

McGonagall put up her hands and the cheers died down.

"There are four houses here at Hogwarts. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Gryffindor. Your housemates are like your family here at Hogwarts. You will attend classes with your classmates and spend free time in your house dormitories and common rooms. Any good behavior is rewarded with house points while any misbehavior will be punished with the loss of house points. The house with the most points at the end of the school year will be awarded the house cup. In a moment I will open these doors and you will get sorted. I suggest that you freshen up while we wait."

Regulus looked down at himself and brushed off any dirt that had gotten on his robes on the way up to the castle. Narcissa would be appalled if he walked into the Great Hall with muddy robes. Looking around, it seemed that many people didn't care as much as him, however, there were several packs of girls that were adding finishing touches on each others hair.

When McGonagall came back into the room, Regulus was ready. He fell into step with all the other students and kept his head held high while they waltzed into the room.  
Regulus took a deep breath in as he looked around the hall. The other first years gasped and pointed around him but Regulus decided that quietly admiring the hall was the best option. The ceiling was currently resembling a starry night sky and the room was lit up by floating candles. Regulus directed his gaze to the most prominent table in the room: the professors' table. He recognized many of the professors from his brother's descriptions or from the knowledge that his mother had given him.

Dumbledore was by far the easiest to recognize. His long white beard almost touched the ground and his robes were the color of a plum. He also recognized Horace Slughorn, head of Slytherin House and Potions Master.

Regulus also spotted his cousins talking amongst each other at the Slytherin table. Regulus rolled his eyes at Bella's blatant flirting with a boy sitting next to each other and Narcissa's clear adoration for Lucius. Lucius was talking to his own group of friends but Narcissa clung to his arm and he fondly glanced at her from time to time.

Moving past them, Regulus looked around for his brother. As soon as a loud laugh rolled through the room, Regulus knew where he was. Sirius was sitting with his group of friends and laughing at something that the smallest one had said.

' _Peter,_ ' Regulus thought to himself. He silently identified each of them based on the brief descriptions that he had heard from Sirius.

Remus Lupin was the lanky tall one with scars littering his skin. James Potter was the boy that he met on the train. Crooked glasses and hazel eyes. Peter Pettigrew was the runt of the group, small, chubby, and his skills were not as apparent as the other boys.

Tearing his gaze away from his brother, Regulus refocused himself. The sorting had just started and he would hate to be the one embarrassing first year that doesn't hear their name being called.

A girl walked up to the stool. Her blonde hair glistened under the candle lights and her eyes were clearly alight with wonder as she looked around the room. As he looked at her, Regulus found himself wanting to get to know her more. The confident yet curious way that she walked drew him in. However, when the hat shouted, "Gryffindor!", he frowned.

 _'There's no way Mother would ever approve of her,"_ Regulus thought to himself bitterly.

A few more students walked up and apprehensively sat on the stool until the hat shouted a house for them to join.

"Black, Regulus!" McGonagall called out.

Regulus narrowed his eyes and arranged his face into a neutral expression as he strutted up to the stool. He glanced over to his right and saw his cousins looking over at him with the same calculating expression that he wore. However, one glance to his left and Regulus almost stopped right where he was. Sirius was looking at him. The smile was slowly fading off of his face and although Potter kept jabbing him in the stomach to look at something, Sirius' gaze never waved from Regulus.

Regulus pressed his lips together and turned towards the front once again. As soon as he sat down on the wooden stool, Regulus was filled with a sudden coldness. The great hall disappeared as the torn old hat was placed upon him.

 _'What do we have here?'_ The hat said.

Regulus almost jumped out of his skin when he heard the voice.

 _'No need to worry child, no one can hear me. I'm just a voice in your head.'_

 _'Can we get this over with?_ ' Regulus thought to himself.

 _'Rushy rushy are we?_ ' The hat scolded.

 _'You, you can hear my thoughts?'_

 _'That's how it works, yes.'_

 _'Oh,'_ Regulus said lamely, waiting for the hat to say more.

 _'You're so much like your brother.'_

 _'I'm not,'_ Regulus insisted. _'He's brave and he speaks his mind. I hide.'_

 _'Maybe so,'_ The hat agreed. _'But I think you're a lot like him even if you hide it much better. Let me ask you a question. Do you agree with your family's beliefs about muggleborns?'_

Regulus hesitated. _'No.'_

 _'I thought so.'_

 _'Look, sir? Can you just throw me in Slytherin already? It's the only house I can go to. My mother would go ballistic if I got put anywhere else.'_

 _'That's not where you belong.'_

 _'Yes, it is! I need to go into Slytherin. Why won't you just let me?'_

 _'Because I can tell that you know in your heart that you would be happier in Gryffindor.'_

Regulus' mouth dropped open as he almost said his retort out loud. However, he couldn't even find it in himself to disagree with the hat. He knew that he would rather be flying around with Sirius than sitting in a dark common room surrounded by his uptight cousins.

 _'Happiness doesn't matter. Status does. Connections do. Slytherin can give me all of that.'_ Regulus replied finally.

 _'If all that matter to you then, yes, I suppose Slytherin can give you that. But, since I can probe around in your mind right now, I know that you don't care about that stuff at all. So you've got a choice here kid. I'll put you in Slytherin if that's what you want. But, I think that Gryffindor is where you'll thrive."_

Regulus listened as the hat reasoned with him and eventually sighed knowing exactly where he wanted to go. He knew that he didn't want to be his mother's pawn. He didn't want to become an old man who depended on family money for survival. He wanted to be known for his brains and his wits, not his family name. But he also knew that his mother would kill him for even thinking about the positives of being a Gryffindor. However, reuniting with his brother was a tempting thought. And before he could rationalize his thoughts, the hat was already shouting out his fate.

"GRYFFINDOR!" He roared.

The hall was silent. None of the professors moved. No one stood up to clap. Regulus' face burned in shame and embarrassment. His eyes burned holes in his lap as he refused to look out into the sea of faces who were staring at him as if he were a foreign animal.

But then a slow, steady clap began to echo from the corner of the room. Regulus looked over to the Slytherin table in confusion, wondering if maybe, just maybe, one of his cousins was cheering for him. But in the sea of green and silver, there were only expressions of disbelief and disgust.

Professor McGonagall nudged Regulus, gently pushing him off the stool. His legs wobbled a bit as he looked around the hall in search of the source of clapping.

It wasn't the Hufflepuffs.

Nor was it the Ravenclaws.

It was his brother.

Sirius was standing up in the sea of children wearing red, gold, and looks of disbelief. His mischievous smirk was replaced by a look of pure pride and happiness. Remus, Peter, and James were all standing up as well. Cheering and hollering almost as enthusiastically as Sirius.

And so with one last regretful looks towards his cousins, Regulus sprinted over to his brother who already had his arms spread, ready to catch Regulus.

"I'm so, so proud of you Reg," Sirius mumbled into his hair as the next first year made their way up to the stool.

And at that moment, Regulus wasn't worrying about what his mother would say or how much his cousins hated him. The only thing he was focused on was his brother's warm arm wrapped around him and pulling him close.

 **A/N- Hi guys! School has been a bitchhhhhh so that's why I haven't had much time to update or revise this. But I hope you enjoy the changes I made and if this is your first time reading the story, welcome! My name is Maddie and in addition to writing fanfiction, I have a few original pieces published on Wattpad under the username ThatMatchie. I also have other Harry Potter fanfics published as well as one Miraculous Ladybug story and an upcoming Glee story. The Glee story will probably be posted within a week or so so stay posted for that!**

 **Anyway,**

 **I love all of you and I'll see you again soon!**

 **-Marauderette24**


End file.
